The present invention relates generally to systems and methods that program nonvolatile memory and, more specifically, to systems and methods that program non-volatile memory for use in configuring features of a device.
Devices are generally manufactured with particular features and functions that meet the particular requirements of customers. However, this can be a costly undertaking especially where a wide variety of features and functions are available and customer preferences are equally diverse. To make a new line of devices that have the features or perform the functions according to each customer""s specification would require a process involving additional design time and manufacture set up, and such a process would lack many of the efficiencies that result from economies of scale. Under these circumstances, such a customized solution may be impractical.
In addition, even if such a customized solution is implemented, it still lacks the flexibility to permit modification (e.g., enabling or disabling) of particular features or functions as customer needs change. Thus, a customer who would like to enable or to disable a particular feature or function would have to purchase another new line of devices that are designed and manufactured to incorporate the modifications.
On the other hand, a device with all of the available features and functions enabled might not necessarily meet the requirements of most customers. For example, some customers might not have the advanced systems capable of handling devices enabled with the highest levels of security or encryption. Accordingly, such a solution still would lack flexibility. Furthermore, a device with all of the available features and functions enabled may be more costly than most customers would be willing to pay.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.
What is needed, therefore, is a device that, for example, permits a customer to conveniently enable or disable allowed features and functions, but that also prohibits a customer from enabling non-allowed features and functions, in a cost efficient and secure manner.
Aspects of the present invention may be found in systems and methods that may configure features (functions) of a device using a chip. In one embodiment, the present invention may provide a method for programming a non-volatile memory for use in configuring features of a device. The method may include the steps of beginning a programming cycle; programming mode control bits of the non-volatile memory that correspond to configurations of features of the device; if an interruption occurs during the programming cycle, then rendering the non-volatile memory invalid; and if no interruption occurs during the programming cycle, then rendering the non-volatile memory operational.
In another embodiment, the present invention may provide a method for programming a non-volatile memory for use in configuring features of a device. The method may include the steps of programming a bank of mode control bits of the non-volatile memory that correspond to configurations of features of the device; setting a lock bit associated with the programmed bank of mode control bits; and permanently locking values stored in the bank of mode control bits as a result of setting the associated lock bit.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention may provide a system for programming a non-volatile memory for use in configuring features of a device. The system may include a processor coupled to the non-volatile memory. The processor may be adapted to perform the steps of beginning a programming cycle on a first set of bits of the nonvolatile memory; one-time programming mode control bits of the first set of the non-volatile memory that correspond to configurations of features of the device; if an interruption occurs during the programming cycle, then rendering the non-volatile memory invalid; and if no interruption occurs during the programming cycle, then rendering the non-volatile memory operational.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention may be appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the present invention, along with the accompanying figures in which like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.